


A Game of Crowns

by LaurylBerrington



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist!AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light-Hearted, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurylBerrington/pseuds/LaurylBerrington
Summary: It was just another day at the office for Dr. Brittany S. Pierce, DDS. She never got why people would be afraid of the dentist: it's not like she wanted people to feel bad. She just wanted to help. When Santana Lopez has to turn to her in hopes of saving her smile, will the sparks of the drill be the only ones to fly?
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	A Game of Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Lidi, who didn't shy away from the task of helping me come up with these ridiculous ideas, and to Alexis for finding out that there's a serious lack of Dentist!Brittana in this world. 
> 
> I've never written anything like this, and I really enjoyed the challenge to get out of my comfort zone and try something new. 
> 
> If you want to listen along, the song used in this fic is "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you: the Dentist!Brittana-AU someone actually asked for ;)

It was just another day at the office for Dr. Brittany S. Pierce, DDS. People coming in; some shivering in fear, most smiling apologetically – a bit shameful, even – at her. She never got why people would be afraid of the dentist: it's not like she wanted people to feel bad. She didn't want to hurt them, either. She just wanted to help.

Sometimes, she wondered if she shouldn't have become a vet instead. Surely, working with cute animals was better than being in a profession where most people would love it if you didn't exist in the first place.

Thanks to the soda industry, though, Brittany was sure to have a job for the next 100 years. For a moment, she wondered if that meant that she had to send them a “Thank-You-For-Making-People-Get-Rotten-Teeth” card. Hopefully, they'd sell one at Walmart. She really hadn't been practicing her drawing skills lately. It was all drilling, no drawing these days, she thought with a pout.

Her musings were interrupted when her dental assistant Sugar Motta came into the office, a pile of forms in her hand. “Dr. Pierce? We just got a call, there's an emergency patient coming in in thirty minutes. Apparently,” she said, trailing off, trying to read the hastily written note on top of the pile.

She was noisily chewing on her chewing gum.“I swear, Katherine's handwriting is worse than a toddler's,” she muttered under her breath, still squinting at the hieroglyphic symbols on the piece of paper.

Sugar soldiered on and continued, “Apparently, this woman was in a violent fight. So she probably has multiple broken or cracked teeth, and her jaw might be injured as well, right? She was crying on the phone, so Kat didn't get much info out of her.”

Brittany looked quite sad for a moment. She hated it when people got hurt, especially by other people's hands. “Stop the violence,” she whispered to herself.

A popping sound pulled her out of her reverie when Sugar let her gum bubble burst.

Clearing her throat, she added in a louder voice so Sugar could hear: “We need to get the examination room ready, then. This might be really, really bad. This poor woman.”

Sugar nodded, “Right on it, boss.” She turned around and took her mobile phone out of her pocket. “Katherine? Can you please prepare the examination room two? No, I'm- I'm busy. I'm busy not doing the work, duh. Okay, but what if I pay you a hundred dollars? Sure thing. Thanks, you're a real sweetheart!” she announced before hanging up the phone.

“Katherine was so nice to volunteer. We'll have it ready in a few moments,” she said airily and left the room.

Brittany just stared at the spot her assistant had just been in and shook her head. She'd long since stopped being surprised by Sugar's antics.

* * *

When the woman entered the room and Brittany turned around to face her, it was as if the world had stopped turning altogether. Time and space ceased to exist.

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

The sound of an electric guitar being strum accompanying every step she took towards her, her luscious locks of hair swaying to the rhythm of the music.

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

The clash of the drums accentuating every time a foot of hers reached the floor.

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight_

_off the silver screen_

She was like an ethereal apparition, dark weaves of silky hair flowing freely at the crown of her head. A beauty unmatched and truly, the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on her whole life. Her eyes, behind delicate lids, a shimmering brown.

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Suddenly, it all screeched to a halt when Sugar entered the room and sent a metal tray flying with a heavy and painfully loud clank. “Sorry!” she called out. “I was trying to make my ringtone stop,” she muttered and reached for the phone, cutting off the song.

Slowly coming back to her senses, Brittany blinked furiously, still staring at the woman in front of her. “Uh, hi,” she mumbled obtusely.

“Are you the doctor? I need a doctor! I was hit in the face and my teeth are all hurting and I can't lose my smile! I need my smile! It's such a beautiful smile, too,” the woman cried, almost in hysterics.

Still dumbfounded, the blonde stood there with her mouth hanging open. “I bet it is, I mean you are, I mean-” Brittany stuttered.

“Where is this doctor? I really need someone to look at my teeth! Right. This. Second,” she growled angrily and started prowling in the examination room, like a tiger in a cage.

“Me!” she suddenly sputtered out, sounding like an over-eager first-grader on the first day of school. So, that had gone well...

At least that had made the woman stop pacing in the room as she turned to Brittany. “You? What about you?” she asked with suspicion in her eyes.

“I'm the dentist. I'm Dr. Brittany Pierce, here to help you with your teeth,” she said, finally sounding a little bit more like a person that had gone to college, gotten all credits necessary, aced the Dental Admission Test, excelled in dental school and was – supposedly - an adult. She gave a shy smile, hoping to appease her patient.

Said patient who was, precisely at that moment, staring back at her in what appeared to be shock. “Oh,” escaped her.

Trying to get over the initial embarrassment of her less-than confident reaction to seeing this woman come into her office, she made an effort to focus on the task at hand.

“So, what brought you here? My file says you got into a fight? Is that right, uh-” Brittany asked, going through the very thin file in front of her relaying the basic information she needed to know about her emergency patient, “Miss Santana Lopez?”

“Yeah,” Santana said, a bit sheepishly.

“So, why don't you tell me how it happened?” Brittany asked her patient, scrutinizing her face in wonder. She didn't look too battered; still, there was a cut on her lower jaw that had been bleeding and she knew that dental injuries could be vicious and hidden at first glance. She'd have to take a look before forming an opinion.

Santana was suddenly scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. All her false bravado had dissipated into thin air. “Uh, about that...” she started.

* * *

“For the last time, Santana, stop saying that!” Kurt yelled angrily.

Santana was looking at him with a devilish smirk on her face. “Don't get your panties in a twist, _Lady_ Hummel, I'm just stating the obvious here,” she defended herself.

Kurt just huffed and turned around, trying to look as dignified as possible when he turned his back on her to put on his new Burberry _men's_ coat. He had bought it in the _men's_ section.

“For god's sake, no! I've been telling you for weeks that it's just not true. Alright? It's not!” He crossed his arms in front of his chest when he turned to face her again.

Santana's grin just grew bigger. She loved annoying the hell out of her roommate. “There's nothing wrong with being a bottom, Kurt. Just admit it, you love being a bottom...”

Letting out an uncharacteristically aggressive growl, he stood his ground. “That's not true! Mostly..." Realizing what he'd just said, he began blushing like crazy. He started fidgeting, trying to get out of his coat which was making him feel like he was suffocating. It was too warm and too constricting and Santana was making him just too mad.

After a forceful struggle with the coat – all the while hearing Santana cackle at his elegant duel – he finally managed to get an arm out of the sleeve. “Aha!” he shouted in triumph and proceeded to take the coat off with a flourish, in a wide arch.

Suddenly, a loud “Ow!” was heard and his arm connected with something solid.

Santana's voice was infused with pain when she spoke: “What the hell, Kurt? You attacked me! Ow!”

Kurt stared at her, scared for his life.

“It hurts. Oh my god. My mouth hurts! What if you destroyed my smile? Oh god, my face! My face! The pain, no me gusta!” she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Kurt immediately ran to her side trying to help. She shooed him away. “Don't you dare. I can still fight you! You're gonna pay for what you've done! I'll go all Lima Heights on you!” Santana's threats were usually not something you should take too lightly.

He reatreated, walking backwards, and disappeared into his room.

Through the closed door, he still heard some wailing: “My face! My smile!”

* * *

Brittana was trying to keep her face straight and not let the laughter that was building up in her escape. She nodded in that professional way doctors nod. Solemnly, timing the time between each nod. “Right, I see. I see,” she mumbled to herself, hoping to appear _very_ professional.

She turned to her dental assistant. “Sugar? Can you please get me one of the new leaflets for these kind of situations?”

Sugar grinned widely at her, having no such qualms about appearing professional. “Sure thing, Doc, I'll be right back!”

Turning back to Santana, Brittany pointed to the dental chair in the middle of the examination room: “If you could please take a seat so I can examine your teeth, Miss Lopez.”

Santana complied, sitting back and opening her mouth. Her hands were holding each other in a tight grip, her nerves obvious. She heard the snap of Brittany putting on her examinations gloves.

“You don't have to worry about anything. If need be, we can use anesthetics so you won't feel a thing, alright?” Brittany tried to calm her down. “Here, you can take a look at what we offer,” she added, handling her a brochure. It read, _Laughing Gas Is No Laughing Matter_ – _Going Under But Not Keeling Over._ She thought it sounded really reassuring.

Santana was, strangely enough, not looking any less nervous. “Thanks, I guess,” she said with a shaky voice.

Brittany smiled brightly at her. She'd be lying if she said she had not noticed just how gorgeous Santana was. Gathering her dental mirror and the sickle probe with her right hand, she adjusted the lights overhead with her left so she could take a better look at her patient.

“Open wide for me, please!”

Taking the dental mirror, she began her examination. The first thing she noticed – it was a very beautiful smile. Santana's teeth were perfectly straight and healthy. There were absolutely no signs of any cavities, any type of periodontal disease nor any bleeding.

“Your teeth are in wonderful shape, Miss Lopez,” she commented and turned to smile at her, revealing her own set of pearly whites.

Brown eyes were focused on her, but having a set of hands in her mouth didn't exactly help much in allowing Santana to be be a riveting conversationalist. “Yoursh arrre be-autifulll, too,” she mumbled almost incomprehensibly.

Brittany just raised an eyebrow at her and grinned even wider.

“I'll take another look with magnifying glasses so we don't miss any small cracks, and then we're going to do a little temperature test, okay? This is not going to hurt even a little bit, don't worry,” she reassured the patient. Santana nodded slowly, her nerves lessening a bit.

After a thorough visual examination hadn't revealed any hidden fractures, Brittany pressed carefully upon each tooth and asked about any painful reactions. Santana had none to report.

“Alright, if I press down and take the pressure away real quick, can you tell me whether it hurts?” the doctor requested.

A humming noise in response, which she took as agreement, was Santana's only reaction.

Going through all thirty-two teeth again, there was no pain whatsoever, leaving both Santana and Brittany much more reassured. “Awesome!” the doctor exclaimed. “Looks like there's nothing chipped, nor cracked, and there appears to be no sign of any root fracture either. We'll do a quick test on the nerve, it's called a dental pulp test, and then you'll be done. I just want to check your tooth's sensory vitality with it, so we know for sure that everything's as it should be.”

After Sugar handed her so-called dry ice on a cotton-swab-like probe, she went through each tooth and tested for sensitivity. Santana reported feeling in every single tooth, but no exaggerated pain response, so Brittany was very satisfied with the findings. She nodded to herself, glad that her patient wouldn't have to go through any further procedures.

“Does that mean my teeth are fine?” the dark-haired woman asked, still a bit embarrassed by the way she'd acted when she'd first barged in. She hadn't stopped looking at Brittany since the doctor started working on her.

“Totally,” Brittany said with an easy smile, always happy when her patients didn't have to suffer through the old drilling and filling game. How she hadn't gone bankrupt with that mindset, she didn't know.

“You're good to go,” she informed her, reaching behind herself to Sugar, “Do you have the...?”

Sugar practically skipped towards her, the leaflet in her hand which she passed over to her boss who pulled off her rubbery gloves.

The blonde turned the brochure around to take a look at it herself, not familiar yet with all of the new ones they'd ordered from Pills-Bury Press which, surprisingly, was not a publisher for undertaker manuals or pharmaceutical industry complications reports, nor both.

 _A Penny for Your Tooth – Having A Crack At Dental Insurance_. She pursed her lips in thought. If Santana planned on going back to the shared appartment with her roommate...

“Sugar, can you please get another two, or three, of these to give to Miss Lopez? I have a feeling they could come in handy.”

* * *

Santana was brushing her teeth, looking at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. As always, she was being very thorough – one of the things her father had taught her to be, and she had to think back to her last dentist's appointment the week before.

Apart from making a fool of herself, it had been such a great appointment! She'd never had such a beautiful dentist.... Eh, such a beautifully focused doctor, of course, looking after her teeth.

She could remember Dr. Pierce's gorgeous smile, and those mesmerizing canines hadn't left her mind in a week. She just wanted to see her again.

Santana had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she'd begun pacing around the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand, brushing as she went, passing by the door. While blonde hair, baby-blue eyes and a set of seriously attractive canines were the only thing on her mind, the door opened and hit her straight in the face.

“Ow!” she screamed out in obvious pain. Tears shot to her eyes and she squeezed her lids closed to prevent them from escaping.

“Oops,” came Kurt's mousey little voice and Santana opened her eyes, blinking away the drops of water that had collected in them.

For a second, she was disoriented, but she quickly found her offending roommate in the periphery of her vision. “Kurt! What the actual-” she growled angrily, closing in on her attacker.

She was promptly interrupted by his quivering voice begging for his life: “I didn't want to! I swear, it was an accident, I swear!”

He had started sweating profusely, and he was shaking like a leaf. With trembling hands, he took the toothbrush out of Santana's hands and put it into the the garbage can. Perhaps if she didn't see how the white bristles had turned all pink...

Santana would have ripped him a new one if the pain in her mouth hadn't been so bad and distracting. The taste of copper filled her senses. She strode to the mirror, afraid of what she might see.

“Why is it your life's mission to destroy my smile?” she whined, sensing hot liquid in her mouth which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be blood. “Oh my god, oh my god!” she exclaimed when she spat out and found herself staring at what could have been a horror movie bathroom scene.

“I'll drive you to the dentist! Please, I'll do anything,” Kurt wailed behind her.

“Living with you is like a curse! Solo pasan cosas malas, cosas muy malas,” she whined, “And this isn't even Lima Heights!”

* * *

Brittany turned towards the door when it was hastily opened without knocking. It was Sugar, peeking her head in. “Doc, we've got a problem. Remember the patient from last week? The one who had been in a ' _fight_ '?” she asked, and although you could practically hear the quotation marks, this time around, there was no grin accompanying her words.

Did she remember the woman? Oh boy, did she ever. The dentist still thought it likely that she'd been the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She'd not been able to stop thinking about her all week. The way those brown eyes had looked at her with trust, the soft scent of vanilla that had invaded her senses every time she'd leaned in to examine her. Those beautiful full lips, curling around a set of sparkly white teeth... A blush crept onto her face, “Uh-, yeah, I remember her.”

Sugar was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Could you be more obvious, doc? Jeez, seriously, you're almost drooling” she told her, totally ignoring office politics and apparently forgetting that Brittany was her boss, too.

The blonde cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Sugar! Stop!” she ordered sheepishly, and added a bit more calmly, “What's this all about?”

Sugar shrugged. “Apparently, she got into another fight or something. She's currently waiting for you in exam room one. Oh, and doc? This time, there's blood.” After a moment's pause, she added with a theatrical whisper, “Real blood – I checked, too!”

In a second, Brittany forgot all about her inappropriate crush and felt worry seep into her heart. “I'll be right there!”

* * *

Santana had her eyes closed but her mouth wide open. While she'd love to look at Dr. Pierce's lovely face, right now, fear and worry had her distracted too much to appreciate the blonde's natural sheen.

“How bad is it, Doctor?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly. The blonde hadn't talked in a while and it made her feel nauseous. That usually meant bad news, right?

She heard how the other woman cleared her throat. “Well...,” she said before she trailed off, and Santana felt her heartbeat pick up. Bravely, she dared to open her right eye to take a peek at the doctor.

“You are in luck, Miss Lopez, if I might say so. You sustained a laceration to your palate, but your teeth are in good shape and there seems to be no injury to the periodontal apparatus,” Brittany reported as she concluded her examination and gave her a bright and wide smile.

Santana just kept staring at her. Her doctor had such a perfect smile. She felt herself getting lost in those trustworthy seas of blue that were her eyes. As blue as the nitrile gloves she used for her examination. Admittedly, she had googled around a bit; you can't blame a girl for getting some education now, can you?

“What she means is that you cut the roof of your mouth, but everything else is alright,” Sugar, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air, chimed in from the side. “Sometimes she forgets to talk like a normal being. Especially when she thinks her patient is really hot. Just putting it out there,” she said.

“Sugar!” Brittany exclaimed, mortified.

“Sorry, not sorry! No filter!” was all she got as a response and then Sugar was gone again.

The dentist turned her head to look at her patient, and the slight tinge of red that adorned her cheeks just made her all the more charming and attractive to Santana.

“Um, yeah,” she stuttered and Santana had to keep herself from gushing. She was too adorable. To keep herself occupied, Brittany started to rummage in the folder where she kept the leaflets.

“So, there isn't really a brochure for having such a, um, _violent_ roommate, I think. But I actually am contractually required to give these out, anyway,” she continued, handing her another one of her helpful information leaflets. “It was in the small print and I didn't have my magnifying spectacles on,” she explained with a heavy sigh in a way that didn't really explain anything at all.

Santana just kept looking at her, making Brittany even more nervous.

“Since you came in for bleeding in the mouth, I have to give you this.” Brittany shrugged noncommittally.

Santana accepted the brochure and looked at the title, wondering why there was a pale, glittery young man with brown hair and pointy teeth at the center of it. _Why is there Blood In My Sink? - Gum Disease Is No Twilight Zone._

* * *

"I think I surely need a night-guard, Dr. Pierce." It was said with such conviction that it actually made her pause.

“Excuse me?” she asked, befuddled, raising her gaze from the paperwork she was catching up on and looking at the woman that had just entered her office. It was Santana Lopez. The woman who occupied her dreams more often than not, these days.

“Yeah. I need one. I made an appointment with your dental assistant? Sugar Motta?” she clarified.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. Sugar, taking calls and handling the appointments? Usually, that was Katherine's job, and Sugar was well-known for foisting off these chores on her other employee regularly.

“Alright, well, let's take a look, then,” she said hesitantly, inviting Santana to take a seat onto the dental chair with a sweeping gesture.

After taking a quick look, having examined the woman's thirty-two teeth twice already in the past two weeks, she hummed. There was no attrition out of the normal and hardly any marks of wear and tear in the first place.

“I really need one, right?” Santana urged.

"Um-,” the blonde dentist stated, a bit feebly one might say. “But your teeth show no indication of bruxism."

Suddenly, Santana started grinding her teeth. The slight crunching noise made goosebumps erupt on Brittany's arms. "Oh, sorry. It keeps happening..." Santana said with the most innocent smile.

Brittany huffed. While there was no clear indication, she couldn't eliminate the possibility that Miss Lopez indeed had issues with grinding her teeth. It wasn't like she could be there at night to observe her sleeping patterns and notice any clenching or grinding. Not that she had _any_ reason whatsoever to be thinking about why she might get into a situation where she ended up sleeping next to her patient. Or something.

Do her pillows smell like vanilla, too? She wondered for a moment.

"Okay, let's get you a bite-guard fitted. But you'll have to come in for multiple appointments..." she finally said, trailing off. She sounded uncertain.

She hadn't seen any patient be so happy about the prospect of having to come in for more appointments like this woman.

“Oh, that's _not_ a problem, Dr. Pierce!”

A huge smile blossomed on her patients face and she couldn't help but return a similarly wide one.

* * *

She was patiently sitting in the dental chair, giddy at the prospect of seeing her blonde dentist again. She sighed dreamily at the thought. _My_ dentist.

Her lovely doctor was running late, though, and she'd been sitting in the chair for twenty minutes already before the door finally opened.

“So, I've heard there's a lady here that needs some drilling?” came the suave voice of a young athletic man. “I'm Dr. Puckerman, at your service,” he said, with a smarmy smile, showing off his blindingly white teeth. They could not possibly be natural. On his head, she could see a Mohawk – or what could possibly a dead squirrel. The evidence was inconclusive. He winked at her.

He actually _winked_.

What the hell?

Surely, there had to be a way to report people like him. What was he doing, _flirting_ with a patient? For a second, she felt the slightest bit of guilt, remembering her interactions with Dr. Pierce, but she quickly shrugged that off.

With her best dismissive smirk, she retorted: “You? I don't think so. You've got the wrong room. _I_ , for one _,_ am waiting for Dr. _Pierce_.”

“Mh,” he hummed. “Are you Santana Lopez?”

Looking around her, she tried to think of an excuse to get out of this appointment. She didn't want _him_ looking at her, she wanted Brittany Pierce. Looking at her teeth, of course. She was here to get the molds done for her night-guard. Exactly.

Flustered, “Um-, no. No I'm not.” She shook her head furiously to emphasize her point.

Grinning, he held up a patient's folder that was now the size of a small book. It had filled up quite nicely in the past few weeks.

“Pretty sure you are. Here for a bite-guard, Lopez, exam room one. Come on, Pucker up, buttercup,” he said and winked again, coming at her with gloved hands.

She squealed. An honest-to-god squeal escaped her lips.

Suddenly, Sugar barged into the room, alarmed by the sound. When she saw Santana sitting in the chair, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and the doctor _filling_ in for Brittany, she face-palmed. “Sorry! I forgot to call ahead and let you know. Dr. Pierce is at a conference today.”

Santana felt a pang of disappointment as she heard the bad news. _Her_ Doctor, Dr. Pierce wasn't even in the office! No way she'd settle for this sleazy dentist right here. After looking at him a moment longer, she was almost completely sure that it was indeed a dead squirrel enthroned on his head.

“I'd like to reschedule then. There's only one person that I'm comfortable with when it comes to any _drilling_ and it ain't you,” she said with what she hoped was a sexy-as-hell and seductive tone.

Sugar looked between the two of them, obviously a bit confused. “Why would there be any drilling?“

Dr. Puckerman just broke out in a loud guffaw and shook his head. “Feisty,” he commented and left the room.

* * *

It was getting ridiculous. After fitting Santana with a bite-guard, the woman kept coming in.

“What can I do for you, Miss Lopez?” she said, trying not to let her amusement detract from her professional bedside manner.

“I dreamed about all my teeth falling out. It was really scary. I ran into Sugar, your assistant, at the grocery store and she told me I should get it checked out, so I made an appointment.”

“To check whether your teeth fell out?” Brittany was staring at her patient incredulously.

“Yeah. I guess,” she shrugged a bit sheepishly. “Your assistant gave me one appointment for every tooth I have, actually.”

“If you'll excuse me for a moment,” she said, getting up and leaving the room to make her way to the reception with long strides.

“Sugar!”

Appearing next to her, as always out of the blue, Sugar chirped, “What's up, doc?”

“Why are you messing with the appointment schedule?” Brittany demanded with a serious face.

With the most perfect expression of innocence, she said: “Me? I don't know what you're talking about. I only thought it was best if you _checked out_ Miss Lopez here.” A wink, and then she was gone again. With her disappearing acts being a perfected art, she'd have made a great tooth fairy. Never seen, but always close by if money or trouble was involved. Brittany shook the thought off and went back to the examination room.

“Sorry about that, Miss Lopez. I am sure one appointment will be enough. Shall we?” she said and got right to it.

* * *

Brittany was always so gentle and careful when she was working in her mouth. For a moment, Santana wondered if she was always soft and gentle, or if she-

Bad idea. She couldn't be thinking about her crush on the doctor while said doctor was currently with her gloved hands in her mouth, checking her teeth. She couldn't help herself, though, she thought, as she kept staring at the blonde. She looked very focused, her brows furrowed, but she had a gentle expression on her face. Serene, and very reassuring.

After a few seconds, the doctor seemed to have finished her check-up as she retracted her hands from her mouth and slid off her gloves. Flashing her a genuinely happy smile, Dr. Pierce nodded at her.

Santana let her thoughts drift off as her gaze became unfocused for a moment. 'She really does have beautiful canines,' she thought. 'I really wouldn't mind getting bitten by _her_.'

“Um-, pardon?” She heard the dentist say.

Santana's eyes snapped to the blonde's face, only to be met with a raging blush there. A mortified groan escaped her. She'd actually said that out loud.

“There's no way we can pretend I _didn't_ just say that out loud, is there?” she ventured forward.

Slowly, a dazzling smile formed on Dr. Pierce's face. “No, I don't think there is,” she said, carefully. Santana saw her throat bobbing up and down as she swallowed.

“Miss Lopez? I know this is really not the right place and it's not really professional of me but-” she trailed off uncertainly. Rubbing her hands together, nervously, she soldiered on, “Um-, I was wondering if you might want to, you know, perhaps, um- go on a date with me?” Brittany gave her a timid smile.

Santana was speechless. These were her fantasies and her dreams all coming true at once. The beautiful blonde woman she'd been crushing on for weeks had asked her out! Her! On a date!

When she didn't react after a few moments, Brittany's smile fell and she started stammering even worse, “I am sorry, this totally overstepped some boundaries, I understand if you feel uncomfortable, it wasn't very professional of me, and I shouldn't have-”

“Yes, please!” Santana suddenly shouted out. A bit embarrassed, she lowered her voice. “I mean, yes. I'd love to go on a date with you,” she finally accepted.

Her beautiful canines on display, Brittany clapped her hands together happily. “Awesome,” she said.

* * *

They were lying in bed after making love. It was always Brittany's favourite moment, afterwards, when they would be cuddled into each other and she could feel Santana's warmth on every inch of her skin.

She hadn't dared dream about it a few months ago, when Santana had first barged into her dental office like that, but she was now more sure than ever that they really belonged together. She was the happiest she'd been in her whole life.

“I love you, Santana,” she whispered into raven-black hair which was strewn all over the pillow they shared, bodies melting into one another. For the record: Yes, it turned out that there was always a hint of vanilla permeating the whole pillowcase.

Santana snuggled up into the crook of her neck, her lips ghosting over Brittany's skin, leaving the mark of a kiss there. “I love you, too, Britt,” she hummed into her.

Pressing her even closer to herself, Brittany had difficulties trying to contain her happiness. Sometimes, the love she felt for Santana was so overwhelmingly strong, almost as if any given moment, she'd just explode and all her feelings might spill over.

“Dr. Pierce?” she heard her girlfriend mumble.

A small grin on her face, she pressed a loving kiss to Santana's hair.

She'd never get tired of her feelings for Santana. The tenderness she felt, making her want to do everything in her power to keep her girl happy. Playing along, she asked, “Yeah, Miss Lopez?”

“Are you absolutely sure I don't need a _crown_?” Having Santana pressed into her skin like she was, Brittany could literally _feel_ her smile stretching against her neck.

“Mh, I might have to take a look,” she said playfully.

Lazily, her girlfriend extricated herself out of the embrace and positioned herself on top of Brittany, straddling her hips. “Is that so?” she breathed against her, her lips hovering over hers.

Sensing her so close to her own body, Brittany's breathing was becoming erratic, a wave of arousal coursing through her. “Oh yeah,” she purred.

It didn't take even another second and then Santana was already connecting their lips the moment she stopped talking. Brittany felt herself get lost in the sensuous movements of her girlfriend's mouth against hers.

It was over too quickly when Santana disconnected from the kiss with a loud smacking noise, smirking at her with glistening lips.

Trying to catch her breath, she confirmed playfully, “Your teeth are perfect, Miss Lopez. You don't need a crown.” A flirty wink, “And that's my _professional_ opinion.”

With a pout, Santana stated, “But I am a _queen_ , I need a crown. It's only fitting.” She could see her fighting against the laughter threatening to break free.

Now it was her turn to smirk as she muttered under her breath, but still loudly enough to make sure Santana would hear: “A drama queen, that's for sure.”

Shortly after saying that, she was reminded that Santana was still straddling her as she rolled her hips into her, knocking the breath straight out of her. “What was that, _sweetheart_?” she whispered in her ear, making Brittany's body shiver in response.

It might be too soon to say such a thing, she knew, but Brittany could not stop herself. The love she had for Santana was too big to conceal, filling every crevice of her very being.

“You might not get a crown from me, but I swear, one day, I will give you a ring that befits a queen,” she said, her arms pulling Santana in for a kiss.

Eagerly, Santana returned it, kissing her passionately and with abandon. “I can't wait,” she mumbled with swollen lips and a toothy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride, eh? Thank you for reading. I'd love it if you let me know what you think of this fic! :)


End file.
